


Story of Three(some)

by maderr



Category: Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Multi, Poly, Threesome, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderr/pseuds/maderr
Summary: Do not look for plot here. You will not find it.There's more to the Speaker story about the three who will kill Dracula than anyone has bothered to tell Trevor. Which is typical, but at least this time it's probably not going to almost get him killed.





	Story of Three(some)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirby_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Crow/gifts), [AliceMontrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMontrose/gifts).



Trevor sighed as he dropped onto the edge of the sorry excuse for a bed he'd be sleeping on in another hour. Sooner, if he could manage it, but Sypha had that _talk_ look on her face so it would be an hour if he was really lucky. And luck was not something Belmont's had ever possessed, least of all when it came to monsters and women.

 

The latter might have to do with things like _attitude problems_ but he preferred to deal with that the same way he always had: never.

 

"Every time I take a bath, you look at me like you've never seen me before."

 

"Or like I'm tired of seeing so much of you," Sypha said with one of those head-turns-with-derisive-sniffs that would have made Trevor's mother proud. "Also, it's so delightful, those few hours where you do not smell like a tavern floor."

 

Low chuckles came from the darkest corner of the room, where Alucard sat indolently, ridiculously long legs stretched out in front of him, stupid hair spilling everywhere, somehow only enhancing how unnecessarily clingy his shirt was.

 

Trevor scrubbed at his face and prayed silently that he would die in his sleep and not have to deal with them or the rest of the world ever again. "Speaking of beer, has mine arrived yet?"

 

"No," Alucard replied in that tone of voice that said he disapproved and wasn't going to allow whatever was pissing him off to continue.

 

Finished with his boots, he stood to finish putting on the rest of his clothes—but stopped as he saw Sypha was glaring at him again. "If you're so offended by the sight of my impressive—"

 

She made a noise that shouldn't have been able to come out of a human, and with all the derision he normally only heard from priests.

 

Trevor narrowed his eyes.

 

More _oh, you ridiculous humans_ chuckling came from the Corner of Dramatic Darkness.

 

"Shut up, Jesus."

 

Alucard's mouth curved in a smirk Trevor itched to wipe away. "I'm just wondering how long it will take you two to come around to the last bit of your precious Speaker story."

 

"Oh, no, it's not my story." Trevor said, "Just a pain in my ass that won't go away."

 

"Interesting choice of words, considering—"

 

"That's enough!" Sypha said.

 

Alucard scoffed, a look of boredom falling over his face once more.

 

Trevor shifted so he could split his glaring evenly between them. "What are you _not_ speaking about this time?"

 

Sypha ignored him.

 

"Whatever." There were days he sorely missed being 100% apathetic about everything. Being only 70% apathetic left entirely too much shit to annoy the piss out of him. 29% of that annoyance came from her and Alucard. The rest came from the dearth of beer in his life.

 

Sighing, he pulled on his shirt, grabbed up his sword, and headed for the door.

 

"Don't get drunk. We have to be back on the road tomorrow," Sypha said.

 

"I'll get drunk if I want. God knows it makes all your scowling and secret-keeping slightly less irritating."

 

If he didn't know any better, he'd think she'd actually looked hurt there for a moment. Which was impossible, because Sypha reminded him of his mother and sisters: unflappable and too independent for their own good.

 

Alucard heaved a sigh that was entirely too dramatic for a vampire who was, at best, twenty years old. No older than Trevor. Little shit.

 

"Fuck you, too," Trevor muttered as he grabbed the door handle.

 

"Yes, that _is_ more or less what the prophecy says."

 

If Trevor'd had a drink right then, he'd have wasted it by spitting it out all over the door. He packed as much _I will kill you_ into his latest glare. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

 

"I hate men," Sypha muttered, then added in a clearer tone, "He's talking about nothing."

 

"Now, Speaker, you shouldn't be lying to us about your precious histories. We both know where this will lead."

 

Oh, what he wouldn't give for a beer! "If you're trying to tell me that Speaker knowledge says we're supposed to have a jolly threesome, then I'm with her: shut up."

 

Alucard's smirk just strengthened. "She never told me—"

 

"Shut up!" Sypha said, face as red as Trevor's clothes. "Why are you doing this?"

 

"Because if I have to watch you two carry on like this for much longer, I will go insane." Alucard unfolded from the chair and rose in that sinuous, stupidly distracting way of his. Honestly, there were so many reasons Trevor hated vampires, and only most of them were because they were evil, murderous bastards. "There's so much sexual tension between you that having to sit here and endure while you both ignore it is both tedious and irritating."

 

"And what, you're just inviting yourself to the party, vampire?" Trevor asked, and barely kept himself from taking several advisable steps back as Alucard prowled toward him. It's not like he'd have had much of an escape, the room was barely big enough for the two sad excuses for beds and single chair in it.  "Get away from me."

 

The grip of Alucard's hand in his hair was familiar, though thankfully this time Trevor didn't feel like he'd been rolled in jagged rocks for six hours. But he still didn't like fangs that close to his person, even if it was a hazard of the calling.

 

"What do you think you're doing?"

 

"Cutting the tension," Alucard replied—and kissed him.

 

Trevor jerked back and tried to step away at the same time, but all he got for his effort was a reminder that, if Alucard didn't want him moving, he didn't move.

 

And didn't it just speak to his own gross stupidity that he wasn't nearly as alarmed by that knowledge as he should be? If someone had told him way back, before his life went completely to shit that he'd call a vampire ally, (and, maybe if he was really, really, _really_ drunk, friend), he would have punched them in the face and stolen their money to buy himself more beer.

 

Look, he'd never been accounted the crown jewel of the family.

 

He groaned despite himself as Alucard pressed the kiss deeper, tongue pushing in and taking control of Trevor's mouth. Well, that wasn't about to be tolerated. Trevor grabbed him by that stupid too-tight shirt, turned, and slammed him into the wall, sending dust and bits of who knew what down over them. Alucard was taller than him, which was irritating, but he nowhere near Trevor's bulk (even if his lanky frame had a thousand times the strength).

 

Trevor sucked on Alucard's tongue, then drew back enough to nibble and tease at his lips, taste the hitched breaths that slipped past all that snotty vampire control.

 

The bastard's mouth, the strength of his grip, the shocking warmth of his body, made it stupidly easy to forget that kissing vampires was a phenomenally terrible idea.

 

It took more effort than he liked to finally tear away. "What—"

 

"Oh, don't talk, you'll just annoy me," Alucard replied. "Also, we should stop ignoring the lady. Our mothers raised us better than that."

 

"Well, my mother _tried_ ," Trevor said, but stepped back, suddenly finding it difficult to look at the man whose mouth he'd just tongue-fucked. But looking at Sypha instead didn't bring much relief. She'd removed some of her layers, which he really, really wished she hadn't, because those ugly, shapeless robes had been hiding some lovely distraction.

 

Hot breath grazed the back of his neck, and he could just feel Alucard's hair on his shoulder. He wanted to yank those stupid, pale gold tresses out. Or use them to drag Alucard's mouth right back against his.

 

Ugh.

 

Valiantly ignoring Alucard's cheating tactics, he focused instead on what he could see of Sypha's lovely breasts beneath the undertunic she still wore. "You should—"

 

"Don't finish that sentence," Sypha said with a sigh.

 

"Fair enough." Trevor reached out slowly, but true to form Sypha didn't wait on him, but simply moved in and plastered herself right up against him. At least he now knew for certain his dick still worked after all the hits it had taken lately. "So, is Mr. Bitey behind me telling the truth, then?"

 

Sypha's face reddened further, but instead of the resigned or terse reply he expected, she kissed him.

 

Trevor didn't know which was stranger: that she could kiss even more filthily than Alucard, or that he was pinned between two people who could easily kill him and enjoying it a bit too much.

 

He was torn away from Sypha's delectable mouth briefly, but cut off his opinions on that when he realized he was only being divested of his shirt. Well, if his clothes were coming off so were everyone else's. He took hold of Sypha's tunic, and at her bare nod pulled it off and tossed it aside. Then he hauled her close again and licked her soft lips before deepening the kiss, humming in soft approval as her hands sank into his hair and her kiss grew hungrier, messier, as bossy as everything else she did, as forceful as the pushy vampire rubbing his hard dick against Trevor's backside.

 

They all had to separate again to get him and Alucard out of their boots and the remains of their clothes. And the beds, even pushed together, were not nearly enough for three.

 

And there should probably be more talking about this involved, but Trevor wasn't going to bring that up because God knew _he_ wasn't the one who usually wanted to talk and talk and talk and talk.

 

Instead, he skated his rough fingers down the soft, warm skin of Sypha's back, tracing the dips and rises of her spine, teasing over the curve of her well-toned ass. Was she already wet? Was this the trick to getting her to stop saying _Belmont_ in that tone that reminded him far too much of his mother and grandmother?

 

She pulled away, but that was all right, because now he could get to her throat, trail wet, sucking kisses along the line of it, feel her pulse beneath his lips.

 

Though the presence behind him made focusing on anything damn near impossible. His neck was going to have bruises, but he couldn't quite bring himself to complain.

 

Before he could get his mouth on Sypha's breasts, he was turned and his mouth reclaimed by Alucard, who kissed him long and slow and thorough, eliciting shivers that Trevor would never admit to, he didn't care how drunk he was or how many crotch shots he had to endure.

 

Drawing back, he said, "So are you two going to touch, or is this all about me? Because—"

 

"You talk too much," Alucard replied.

 

"Literally not something I've ever heard," Trevor said, and laughed. "Not once."

 

Alucard gave him a look, but then he reeled Sypha in and kissed her. That was almost as nice from an outside perspective as it was being a participant. Trevor pressed up behind Sypha and finally got his hands on those lovely, lovely breasts. He cupped them, enjoying the weight, the softness, then ran his thumb over the nipples just to feel them tighten at his touch.

 

Then he trailed one hand lower as he resumed nibbling and sucking at her neck, enjoying ever noise and squirm, the way his dick was leaving damp marks on the skin of her back.

 

It was Alucard who finally pulled away long enough to arrange something of a bed on the floor, where they could all mostly fit. Trevor dragged Sypha down, pulling her in to straddle one of his thighs as he devoured her mouth again, which tasted now of all three of them. She had one hand tight in his hair again, the other scraping the back of his neck where he could feel Alucard's hard, sucking marks lingering. They'd probably bruise, the stupid vampire.

 

Sypha rode his thigh, feeding hitching moans and needy whimpers into his mouth. Trevor felt and heard Alucard settle behind her, didn't need to open his eyes to see those long, sinuous fingers working her breasts, trailing along her skin, eliciting the shivers that drove her to ride his leg harder, smearing it with the warm, slick proof of her eager approval of this unexpected night.

 

Drawing back, Trevor made to lay her down—and wound up on his back instead, as Sypha moved to straddle him, his dick teased along the crack of her ass. She gave him one of those defiant, _don't you dare say something stupid_ looks he liked to draw out at least fifteen times a day. "I like to be on top."

 

Alucard made a noise that sounded like a smothered laugh, and Trevor snorted loudly. "There's a—oof. I don't actually like being hit, you know."

 

"You could have fooled me," Sypha replied, and started to say something more, but was smoothly cut off by Alucard's mouth and hands.

 

Eager to join the fun, and hopefully hasten the end to his own torment, Trevor pushed his own fingers through her thatch of damp curls and gently worked into her heat. She moaned into Alucard's mouth, hips jerking as she tried to take Trevor's finger deeper, coax Alucard to work her clit harder. Both men were happy to oblige. If he got the chance later, Trevor had every intention of his getting his mouth there instead. He wanted to be trapped between her thighs while he fucked her with his tongue, wanted to feel her juices dripping down his neck as her thighs clamped down around him. Then he'd watch her ride Alucard before Trevor fucked his mouth.

 

Alucard tore away from Sypha's mouth and bent to kiss Trevor, and it wasn't at all fair how heady it was to taste all three of them in one another's mouths.

 

Sypha shifted up, and Trevor managed to break away from Alucard's talented tongue enough to enjoy the sight of Sypha taking his cock in hand and slowly lowering herself down on it.

 

Why had he ever thought, in all the numerous lewd imaginings he'd been pretending he didn't have, that she'd be less bossy in bed than she was out of it? But then again, no Belmont woman had ever been described as anything other than _in charge_ —

 

And oh, that thought was not allowed. Had he lost his mind? No, bad thought, he wasn't going down that path. Trevor chased it away by grabbing Sypha's hips and thrusting up, and she came down, easily matching her urgent, greedy rhythm.

 

Lord, how was he supposed to focus on murdering monsters when his brain was full of how Sypha looked when she was being fucked, Alucard behind her, one hand on her breast, the other tangled with Trevor's at her hip? His sun-gold eyes watched Trevor the whole time, full of heat and satisfaction and a touch of smug amusement.

 

Sypha let out a ragged shout as she came, and Trevor managed a few more stuttered thrusts before he followed her over the edge.

 

He was still panting when he was dragged to his knees and given a rather silent order. He looked up at Alucard, who watched him with that calm, cool look that had never fooled anybody because his eyes _burned._

 

When Trevor still didn't get to work, Alucard tugged hard at his hair and shoved him down. At that point, it was swallow cock or get jabbed by it, and one of those options was decidedly more pleasant than the other.

 

Thank God that Alucard's cock wasn't as ridiculously overlong as the rest of him, or it'd be all the way down his throat and into his stomach.

 

As if sensing his thoughts, Alucard pulled at his hair again. Apparently, that was going to be a thing. Trevor made a note to complain about it later, if only for the fun that came with annoying snotty, melodramatic vampires.

 

For the present, he focused on the pleasant task of sucking cock, taking Alucard deep, working the underside with his tongue, sucking as hard as he knew how, until his jaw ached with the effort, and spittle and precum were smeared messily over his chin and throat. If he'd had the energy, he might have gotten hard again, but between all their traveling, one brutal fight after another, and now the unexpected sex, he would gladly sleep for a week once they were done here.

 

Alucard's fingers trailed across his cheek in a soft, affectionate caress, eyes glowing like amber caught in sunlight. That was all the warning Trevor had before Alucard came down his throat.

 

When he finally pulled away, Trevor only barely had the energy to shift so he wasn't taking up the entire improvised bed.

 

Alucard settled on his left, Sypha on his right. He doubted Alucard would stay long; since waking up in his Castle of Needless Frustration, he'd not been inclined to sleep save when he needed to heal, and that was only for a few hours at a time, save for one fight that'd put him down for three days. But it was nice that he was lingering until they fell asleep.

 

It had been a long time since he'd had people in his life he could trust to watch his back. He still couldn't believe one of them was a vampire, and the other a bossy, too stubborn for her own good Speaker.

 

He settled on his back and closed his eyes, and absolutely did not smile as Sypha pressed up against his right side while Alucard moved a smidgen closer on the other. Around a yawn, he asked, "Anything else you want to tell me about this story of ours?"

 

"No," Sypha replied, as Alucard laughed, which told Trevor everything he needed to know. But he'd get it out of her in the morning, once he'd used his tongue to make her too pliant to keep being so secretive. He bet he could get Alucard to help. "Go to sleep."

 

That command, Trevor gladly obeyed.


End file.
